


In Hate with You

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of cursing, M/M, Passive aggressive crush, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: That’s what hate was, right? His sight honing in on that stupid, cocky grin anytime Futakuchi was around, getting so pissed that Tanaka’s stomach did that weird flipping crap that made him all queasy when the lanky asshole locked eyes with him, and thinking about how much the bastard pissed him off long after he left… He’d never hated a guy as much as he hated this one.





	In Hate with You

**Author's Note:**

> For [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com/), based on [this perfect fanart they made](http://starlity.tumblr.com/post/160395961762/dude-ok-so-yknow-the-stage-play-rap-battle-vid-you) that has slain me.

“Fuck you!” 

“Fuck you harder.” 

Not many fools were dumb enough to size up Tanaka and glare back, but it figured that lanky Dateko asshole would be one of them. His glare was just as stupid as he was. So was his hair. And his eyes. And his stupidly long legs. And his--

“Alright, that’s enough.” Ennoshita was a total killjoy, shoving him away and apologizing to that other Dateko guy, and damn it, Ennoshita, Tanaka wasn’t done sizing Futakuchi up yet-- “Keep your hormones in check, Tanaka.”

\--- (ง’̀-‘́)ง ---

Tanaka’s thoughts had a habit of drifting lately, floating off to memories of a mocking smirk and stupid, soft-looking hair until a volleyball smacked the memories, and a few other brain cells, out of his head. He only had enough sense left to conclude he could think about how  _ dumb _ the Dateko captain’s glare was all day long. 

“I-”

Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita groaned in unison.

“We know.”

“You ‘hate that Dateko bastard’.”

“You’ve told us every day for the past month.”

“Just let me say it, alright?!” He absently rubbed at the new lump on the back of his head from morning practice; got that sucker when he zoned out after Ukai’s announcement. Another practice match in a week, and he would be able to finally… do… something. Like tell Futakuchi to shove off. “I hate that Dateko bastard.”

That’s what hate was, right? His sight honing in on that stupid, cocky grin anytime Futakuchi was around, getting so pissed that Tanaka’s stomach did that weird flipping crap that made him all queasy when the lanky asshole locked eyes with him, and thinking about how much the bastard pissed him off long after he left… He’d never hated a guy as much as he hated this one. 

At least Noya had his back. Literally. With all the abuse the volleyballs had been giving him lately, he was immune to the sting of Noya’s enthusiastic smacks. “Screw that guy, Ryuu!”

Ennoshita had that  _ look, _ that creeping grin like he was onto something. “He wants to.”

Yeah, yeah! Ennoshita had the right idea. He always was the smart one. “Yeah, I’m gonna screw him up next week!”

\--- (ง’̀-‘́)ง ---

That  _ asshole _ Futakuchi had that  _ asshole _ grin as he walked through the school gate with his team, and the jerk had the nerve to smile harder the moment he saw Tanaka. Ugh, that stupid smile was making Tanaka’s stomach do that weird flipping crap again. 

"What are you looking at? I know my face's really nice to check out, but do you have to be so obvious?"

Tanaka’s cheeks burned like his fury. “Fuck you!” He flipped both middle fingers in case the jackass was too dense to get the point. 

He must have been pissing him off right back, because Futakuchi's cheeks were just as red as he flipped him the bird, too. “Fuck you harder.”

“Stop with the PDA, seriously.” Ennoshita yanked Tanaka away by the arm before he could get up in Futakuchi's face, mumbling something about _ ‘We need to change for the match,’ _ and _ ‘Hinata and Kageyama do  _ not _ need your influence in this.’ _

\--- (ง’̀-‘́)ง ---

Eight sets, four laps of flying falls, and four bouts of uncontrollable snickering at Dateko’s “seals” penalties later, Tanaka was hardly satisfied. He could spend another few set spiking past Futakuchi's stupidly long arms and savoring that scowl in his direction. 

But Ukai decided to torture him instead, with a “Save it for Inter-High,” and worse, “We're letting them use the clubroom to change, so no dawdling.”

And everyone else was dumb enough to let Futakuchi be the last person in there with him. “Hey, you actually kept up this time!” Futakuchi slipped a shirt over his head before Tanaka was done sizing him up. “You might even be a challenge at Inter-High.”

He wasn't going to let this jerk get away with trash talk just ‘cause he was some pretty boy with nice eyes that Tanaka could glare at for hours. “We’re gonna smash you to pieces.”

Pretty, brown eyes lingered too long on Tanaka’s bare shoulders. Must have been sizing him up, too. “Tell me that  _ after _ you've succeeded, like maybe never.”

His shove at Futakuchi’s only-decently-toned chest (that he just  _ happened _ to get a good glimpse of) was weak; his hand must have slipped, that’s all. “Uh huh, sure. Keep talkin’ big for someone who’s about to get their ass handed to ‘em.”

Pretty Boy had the nerve to shove him back with an infuriating grin, the silence in the clubroom filled with the rattle of the locker against Tanaka’s back. “Fuck you.”

Tanaka smirked back, yanking Futakuchi’s shirt to pull him close enough to taste his breath. “Fuck you harder.”

Futakuchi rose to the challenge, pinning Tanaka down by the shoulders and crashing their lips together. Cheeky bastard had no tact, either, going straight for a bit of tongue. 

Tanaka bit Futakuchi’s bottom lip before he broke away. “You’re a shitty kisser.”

He could get used to that cocky grin being a breath away from his lips. “Fine, if you don’t want to--”

“Never said that.” Tanaka yanked him in for a quick kiss. And another. And another. “Sunday at 7. Meet me at the arcade by the Sendai station so I can kick your ass at everything. Loser buys dinner.”

The locks between Tanaka’s fingers were infuriatingly soft. Futakuchi’s eyes when he was grinning were infuriatingly pretty, too. “I hope you’re loaded, then, because I want to go somewhere nice.”

Tanaka grinned back against his lips. “Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe how incredibly sweet and amazing Starlity is?! The world is blessed to have them sharing their fantastic art and positivity. They always support others and bring so many laughs and smiles to us; the Haikyuu fandom is truly unfathomably lucky to have Starlity. 
> 
> An extra thanks to [Linn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/works?fandom_id=758208) for help with beta-ing, and writing Futakuchi!  
> -  
> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [People You May Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921167) by [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans)




End file.
